


The bed we sleep in

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2019 Marvel Femslash Exchange, Art, Drabble, F/F, Pencil, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: The way you start the day can mean so much, and a lot of the time, it depends on how you end it.Art gift for the 2019 Marvel Femslash Exchange!





	The bed we sleep in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> I was aiming for a very soft style; I hope you like it!! Happy exchange :)

__

_Whenever they can, whenever they're both on the same side of the world and the timing permits, Natasha and Pepper find each other. They have a system of secure lines and codes that rely on an in-depth knowledge of talented but underappreciated Russian artists. They have a network of friends and safehouses and access to all of Tony Stark's considerable fortune. They have motivation._

_When they can, Natasha and Pepper find each other and share the intimacy of going to sleep together, of waking up slowly, trustingly, and smiling across the bed without a screen dividing the space between them._


End file.
